


Azulete

by incorrectbatfam



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam
Summary: Blue was a lot of things. Calm as a stream, violent as the open sea. Cold, like nights spent thinking too much. Warm, like a cloudless summer day. Nostalgia for the nights star-gazing in the desert. It was comfort. It was uncertainty. Blue was a strange and mystifying color.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Azulete

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @bisexualoftheblade, @BadWolfTen, and @melodreama for beta-ing various aspects

“Hey Blue, have you ever been in love?”

To say the question caught Jaime off guard was an understatement. He turned his head towards his friend, who stared straight on ahead at the sunset over the dunes. Bart’s expression was neutral, tone casual, as if he asked Jaime for snack money instead of dropping one of life’s harder questions. The speedster’s orange hair and yellow super-suit dimmed by the inching indigo sky. Jaime had half the mind to shoo away the night as if to say, _ “No, this sun is mine, back off.” _ Bart didn’t seem to notice when Jaime’s breath hitched as his gaze fixated on him a little too long.

**“Jaime Reyes, your heart rate and respiration has increased significantly. Suggested course of action: eliminate the Kid Flash.”**

He mentally chided the scarab, “Khaji, what did I tell you about killing?”

**“Apologies, Jaime Reyes. Alternative course of action: severely maim the Kid Flash.”**

_ “¡Aye Díos Mio!” _ he groaned loudly.

Bart quickly backtracked. “Sorry, didn’t mean you make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to answer that if you don’t wanna.”

“Khaji Da’s being nosy again,” Jaime said. “You’re fine,  _ cariño _ .”

As soon as that word slipped out of his mouth, he knew there was no turning back. He had been crushing on Bart ever since they met. And like any long-lasting crush, that turned into adoration and love as time went on and the two grew closer. Jaime was always too scared to admit it. Bart was too important to him and he didn’t want to risk losing what friendship they had.

Thankfully, Bart didn’t ask what it meant, brushing it off as another friend thing. “I was just wondering. You know, everyone I know seems to be in love. Wally and Artemis. Jay and Joan. My grandparents. They talk about it all the time but no one ever told me what it’s like.”

The older boy’s fingers carded through the cool blue sand. “To answer your first question: yes, I’ve been in love.”

Something flashed across Bart’s face, but it happened so fast that Jaime couldn’t tell what it was.

“What’s it like?” asked the speedster.

Jaime hesitated, breaking his gaze with Bart to gather his thoughts and push back the heat that crept up his face, opting to look at the rising stars instead.

**“Jaime Reyes, it appears that the Kid Flash is causing a rise in your body temperature. Suggested course of action: maiming.”**

He ignored the scarab. “It’s... _ Díos _ , it’s everything, you know? It’s like you’re feeling a bunch of opposites when you’re with them.”

Jaime felt Bart shift to look at him, eyes bored through his skull. Jaime continued, “For me, I’m excited to see them, but their presence is also calming. And, like, I get warm and fuzzy but also these nervous chills. All I wanna do is be with them, but I don’t think I’m worthy.”

Bart hummed nonchalantly and turned back to the sky. There was a beat of silence before Jaime asked, “What about you?”

“What about me?” asked Bart.

“You know,” he said. “Ever been in love?”

Bart wasn’t very covert in dodging the question, like he wasn’t even trying. The final light of day disappeared over the horizon, leaving white dots twinkling against the bluish-black backdrop. The darkness made Bart’s auburn hair appear purple, and yellow suit a muted teal. Somehow, the shades of blue suited him. More than it suited Jaime, in the latter’s opinion. The first constellations of the night fell in place—some that Jaime knew, some that he forgot the names of, and some that he made up when he was a kid. Olivine eyes widened in awe, and Jaime couldn’t help but smile at how easily Bart was transfixed by the stars. Even after so many years and so many chill-hangs in the El Paso desert, every clear night was like Bart’s first.

“This is so crash,” Bart murmured. “Say, what was that star or constellation thing you said people used to look at for directions?”

“You mean the Big Dipper?” Jaime replied. “It points to the North Star. That’s how people found their way before accurate maps or GPS.”

Bart pointed to a random star in the sky. “That one, right?”

Sitting next to him on the rolling sand piles gave them more or less the same vantage point. Jaime gently guided Bart’s hand several inches to the left, to a star far brighter than the other one.

“Over there,” he said.

“And which one’s that dipper thingy again?”

Jaime scooted closer and showed Bart, arms moving in tandem as he traced the legendary scoop-shaped sequence. “That’s the Big Dipper. It’s part of another constellation called Ursa Major. That’s the bear. And over there’s Ursa Minor and the Little Dipper.” He moved their arms together again.

“Tell me more,” Bart said.

Jaime smiled and guided him through Scorpio and Orion’s Belt along with the legends behind them. He even showed Bart a few of his made-up childhood ones, like a blocky semicircle that five-year-old Jaime nicknamed the Chalupa. That gave both boys a good laugh, the sound echoing across the beryl plains.

When that died down, Jaime looked to find his and his best friend’s faces only inches apart. He drank in every feature, from the poke-able dimple to the grains of sand in his hair from their daytime game of tag. Jaime didn’t need Khaji Da telling him how fast his heart was beating, and he was glad the night masked how red his skin turned.

“Blue?”

“ _ ¿Sí?  _ I mean, yes?”

“To answer that earlier question...I’ve fallen in love too, I think.”

There was a beat of silence, neither boy moving from where their bodies were.

“Bart?”

“Mhm?”

“Anyone ever told you that blue suits you?”

“You'd be the first, and I’m inclined to agree.”

Jaime could feel Bart’s warm breath and it sent a cool shudder down his spine. They inched closer, so much that their noses brushed against each other’s cheek. 

Closing the gap was almost too easy.


End file.
